Devon Darkness
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "So what did you need help with?" says Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Author's note: My awesome friend Arkiburaata79 gave me the idea for this.**

* * *

**Devon Darkness**

**Ash Ketchum step off a plane in Hoenn.**

"Welcome, son." says Evan Hunt, Ash's father.

The two men hug each other, happy to meet for the first time in a couple years.

"So what did you need help with?" says Ash.

"Let me first tell you that this is off the records." says Evan.

"I understand." says Ash.

"Good. I assume you know about the Devon Corporation." says Evan.

"Yeah, the company who build awesome devices to help both humans and Pokémon." says Ash.

"That's them, but I've found clues that paint a much darker picture of the company. You and I are going to find out what goes on beyond the surface at the Devon Corporation." says Evan.

"Okay, how?" says Ash.

"You and I are going undercover as Mat Dukane and Roger Flaerole." says Evan.

"Don't you think we should take this to the International Police?" says Ash.

"I presented all my clues so far to Looker, but he claimed it wasn't enough for him to have them go further with this." says Evan.

"Alright, I'm on, dad." says Ash.

"Thanks, Ash. I knew I could trust you." says Evan.

"No worry. I'm on your side." says Ash.

"I highly appreciate that you trust me and wanna help." says Evan.

"Dad, anytime, anytime." says Ash.

"You're making the old man feel proud, son." says Evan.

"Thanks." says Ash.

2 days later.

Ash and his father walk up to the entrance of the Devon Corporation HQ.

"ID, please, gentlemen." says a security guard in a black tuxedo.

"Sure." says Evan.

Evan and Ash show their fake ID-cards.

"Ah...Mr Flaerole and Mr Dukane." says the security guard. "Welcome."

Ash and Evan enter the building.

They walk up to the CEO's office.

"Gentlemen, my name's Steven Mitch Stone, the CEO of this company." says Steven Stone when Ash and Evan enter his office.

"Hello, sir." says Evan.

"I'm glad to get a pair of new guys working for me. We here at Devon wants a very positive future for everyone. All it takes is a few good men." says Steven.

"Okay." says Ash.

"You'll both be working in division 4." says Steven.

"And what exactly is that?" says Evan.

"The one where we develop the PLC or Pokémon Language Converter, a device that allow full speaking between humans and Pokémon." says Steven.

"I understand." says Evan.

"Good. Mr Fraedo, show our new men here the way." says Steven.

"Yes, sir. Gentlemen, this way." says a Devon agent.

Evan and Ash follow the Devon agent to division 4.

"I am Doctor Cassandra Jambae, welcome to div. 4, guys." says a black female scientist, the head of division 4.

"Thanks." says Evan and Ash.

The Devon agent leave.

"Let's get started." says Doctor Jambae.

"Okay." says Ash.

"This is what will eventually be the first PLC." says Doctor Jambae as she reveal a device that she and her team have been working on.

"Does it function?" says Ash.

"We've not tested it yet." says Doctor Jambae.

"I hope it will be a success." says Evan.

"So do we." says Doctor Jambae.

"Alright." says Evan.

Evan and Ash starts to work along with the rest of division 4.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when he walk along a hallway, Ash sees a room where sad weak Pokémon are locked up in cages without food and water.

He use his hidden camera to take photos.

22 minutes later.

"Dad, I saw Pokémon in cages and I took photos of it." says Ash.

"Okay. Seems like I was right. Devon's not as good as it want us to think. I assume that the Pokémon you saw are kept to be killed later in order to harvest Infinity Energy to power all the advanced tech Devon build." says Evan.

"What are we going to do?" says Ash.

"I'm not sure yet, but we should try to save some of those poor Pokémon. My heart hurts at the thought of them being killed." says Evan.

"That is a feeling I share." says Ash.

"Good, son." says Evan.

4 hours later, Ash show his dad the room where the Pokémon are in cages.

"Holy freakin' Arceus, this is even worse than I used to think." says Evan. "Let's just hope the photos you took are enough to make Looker see our point of view, Ash."

"Yeah." says Ash.

Almost a week later, Evan present all the evidence to Looker.

"Well, how do I know that you're not faking all of this, Mr Hunt." says Looker.

"I am the Champion of the Hoenn League, you can trust me." says Evan, slightly angry about how Looker does not trust him.

"Fine, sir. I'll have my people take a look at this and then I'll decide what to do." says Looker.

"Good. Let me know once you've decided, man." says Evan.

"Alright." says Looker.

At the same time at Devon.

"Guys, ready...aim...fire!" says Steven with an evil smile.

Military men in grey uniforms fire their rifles, killing Pokémon.

"Perfect. Doctor Westbridge, hurry up. Don't allow the Infinity Energy go wasted." says Steven.

Doctor Thomas Westbridge transfer Infinity Energy from the dead Pokémon to some sort of power-storage module.

"Alright. Nice. That's good for now." says Steven.

"Yes, sir." says Doctor Westbridge.

"Okay. Get rid of those dead Pokémon." says Steven.

"Yes, sir." says Mike Roften.

"Make sure that no one finds out what we do." says Steven.

"Aye, sir." says Mike.

4 days later.

Evan gets a phone-call from Looker.

"Evan Hunt speakin'..."

"This is Looker."

"Did you look at the evidence that Ash and I collected...?"

"We did and I've assigned a team to deal with it, Champion Hunt."

"Good."

"I want you and your son to remain undercover at Devon, gathering more information and so we have someone on the inside."

"Alright. I'll get back to you once I have more."

"Perfect. Good luck, man."

The next day.

Ash and Evan return to Devon under their fake names.

They continue to work with division 4.

"Okay. Reconfigure the linguistic matrix." says Doctor Jambae.

"Yes, doctor." says Rory Williamson.

"Switch to Alpha channel. Apply a theta-band filter to the signal processor." says Doctor Jambae.

"Alpha channel on...theta-band filter applied. The signal is startin' to clear up." says Kevin Dover.

"Perfect. If we're lucky we can actually conduct our very first Beta-test of the PLC pretty damn soon." says Doctor Jambae.

"Nice." says Evan.

"Indeed." says Doctor Jambae.

"What Pokémon will the PLC work on?" says Ash.

"Any Pokémon, if I am correct." says Doctor Jambae.

"Okay." says Ash.

"Yeah." says Doctor Jambae.

5 days later.

"Bring in the Pidgey. Activate the PLC." says Doctor Jambae.

Jack North brings in a Pidgey into the room.

Sarah Gaeron activates the PLC.

"I'm afraid...bad humans wanna hurt me...!" says the Pidgey.

"Wow, it works, but why does it says such things?" says Doctor Jambae.

"Let's try another Pokémon." says Sarah.

Jack replace Pidgey with a Totodile.

"I want food, I am hungry!" says Totodile, all happy and excited.

Doctor Jambae gives Totodile nice good food.

"Yay! Thanks." says Totodile.

"I'd say this has been a successful firs t test of the PLC." says Doctor Jambae.

"Deactivating the PLC." says Sarah as she deactivates the PLC.

"Good." says Doctor Jambae.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

Looker brief a team before a mission to stop Devon.

"Champion Hunt has revealed to me that Devon is treating Pokémon in a highly negative way, possibly even killing them and because of that we must act and try to stop all this." says Looker.

"Aye, sir." says a man named Ron Kaader.

"What's our main plan, sir?" says a man named Ben Scarlet.

"To rescue as many Pokémon as we can, without hurting any humans, unless it's absolutely necessary. Hunt and his son will distract the leaders of Devon to gives us an advantage." says Looker.

At the same time, in Cerulean City.

Misty Kate Hydrolah enter the main room of the Cerulean Gym.

"Alright, c'mon out, Gyarados!" says Misty as she call out her Gyarados.

The big Water-type Pokémon roar as it appear in the middle of the pool.

Gyarados looks healthy and strong. This makes Misty happy.

Only a couple days ago, Gyarados got hurt a lot in a battle against a challenger's Raichu.

Misty's just been to the local Pokémon Center to get Gyarados back.

Fortunately the big Pokémon seem to be 100 % healthy again.

"I hope Ash is okay..." mumbles Misty.

She miss Ash a lot. He is pretty much her boyfriend now.

"Ash, you're awesome." thinks Misty.

Misty remember what she and Ash did last time Ash visited her. They had sex with each other in Misty's bed.

It was wonderful for both of them.

"Perhaps he'll call me." says Misty.

Misty drink some beer.

She wear a black leather bikini and her hair is in a casual ponytail.

"Sex is what I need." thinks Misty.

2 hours later.

"I'm ready." says Ash.

"Okay." says Evan.

Ash activates the PLC.

"The evil humans killed my mommy and daddy! Please, don't kill me!" says a Bulbasaur.

"You can relax. My dad and I, we're good humans." says Ash.

"Really?" says Bulbasaur.

"Yes." says Ash.

"Okay." says Bulbasaur, who trust Ash and Evan.

"We're gonna do our best to help you and the other Pokémon that are still alive." says Evan.

"Thank you." says Bulbasaur.

"Inform your friends that we're going to try and help." says Evan.

"I will." says Bulbasaur.

"Alright." says Evan.

45 minutes later.

"Team, orders from the boss himself. We've gotta evacuate this entire section." says Doctor Jambae.

"Oh, no!" thinks Evan and Ash.

This means that Steven thinks something's not correct.

Evan knows that he somehow has to inform Looker about this.

When nobody other than Ash sees him, Evan sneak away to the bathroom where he use his secret com-device to call Looker.

"Looker here."

"This is Evan Hunt, we've got a problem. Steven has ordered the entire division 4 sector to be evacuated at once."

"I understand. Do you know to where the people of div. 4 will be evacuated, man?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"Okay. Keep me updated."

"Yes, of course."

"Good."

15 minutes later.

"Ash, we need to find out where Steven's evacuating Devon's staff to." says Evan.

"Okay, dad." says Ash.

"I'll distract the damn doctor while you try to find out the info. we need." says Evan.

"Alright." says Ash.

Evan walk into another room.

"Doctor, may I ask something?" says Evan.

"Sure, what do you wish to know?" says Doctor Jambae.

"I just wonder what we'll do once we're done with the PLC." says Evan.

"According to the boss we're going to build a machine that can make Pokémon eggs hatch faster." says Doctor Jambae.

"Okay." says Evan.


	4. Chapter 4

5 hours later, Looker and his team of policemen break into Devon's HQ, but unfortuntely everyone has already evacuated.

"Damn! They are all gone..." says Looker.

"Sir, what are going to do?" says Ben.

"Wait for an update from Champion Hunt and his son." says Looker.

"Okay, sir." says Ben.

"For now, search this place for anything of interest." says Looker.

"Aye, sir." says Ben.

22 minutes later.

Evan and Ash are in a bus, along with Doctor Jambae and the rest of divison 4.

"Where are we going?" says Ash.

"I don't know." says Doctor Jambae.

"Alright then." says Ash.

"The boss suspect problems of some sort so we need to leave for a more safe location, that's all I've been told." says Doctor Jambae.

"Okay." says Evan.

"For a greater good, the boss give us as little details as possible." says Doctor Jambae.

"I understand." says Evan.

50 minutes later, the bus arrive at a secret mansion in the forest.

"Welcome, my friends." says Steven who sit by a table outside the mansion, drinking wine.

"Hello, sir." says Doctor Jambae.

"I've set up a work-area for you downstairs, get to work, now." says Steven.

"As you wish, boss." says Doctor Jambae.

2 hours later.

"We should contact Looker." says Ash.

"I've tried to, but our com-devices don't work here." says Evan.

"Too bad..." says Ash.

"I'll try to find another way." says Evan.

"Okay, dad." says Ash.


End file.
